


Not interested

by therune



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not interested

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The door slams shut. "Not interested!"  
Outside Lex Luthor rubs his nose. "No need to be rude!" he yells.  
"Get the hell outta my house!" is the answer. Lex grumbles a bit, but then walks out.  
Piper has shown them what he does to people that don´t respect his wishes - the Trickster wannabe is in hospital with a broken arm...and a phobia of rats.

On the next day the doorbell rings and Grodd greets him as Piper opens the door.  
"Greetings, homo sapiens. The Injustice League has decided to offer you-"  
"Not interested!" Door slams shut, Grodd mumbles "Stupid human!" and walks off.

"The Supervillain Society is"  
"Not interested!"

"The Masters of Evil are proud to"  
"Not interested!"

"Ever considered to join the Suicide-"  
"Not interested!"

Since the Final Crisis when he discovered his new powers and destructive potential every day a supervillain team is trying to recruit him.  
They are annyoing him to no end.  
"Who was that at the door?" James asks.  
"Do you want to join the Club for World Domination in 2054?" Piper replies.  
"No. I joined the MileHighClub last month and I´m very satisfied with their offer" James smirks. Piper smirks back. He also has fond memories of last month.


End file.
